


По счетам нужно платить

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mini, Murder, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Сэму Винчестеру поступило предложение о новой работе. Сосредоточиться ли он лишь на ее выполнении или совместит приятное с полезным?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Original Character(s)





	По счетам нужно платить

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Blackhead_M   
> Заявка: Сэм без души знакомится с Еленой. Он жестко, страстно и красиво трахает её.  
> Примечания автора: Ну, что могу сказать... Увидела заявку - зацепила. Решила написать и вот что из этого вышло. Надеюсь заказчику понравится, ну а если нет... на нет и суда нет:)

Звонок в три часа ночи уже давно не приводит его в бешенство и вообще отсутствие каких-либо эмоций стало привычным состоянием парня. Все-таки есть преимущество в том, что он не спит: работать можно круглосуточно, не отвлекаясь на сон. Даже не взглянув на дисплей мобильника, а только нажав кнопку ответа, Сэм отвечает на сказанное женским голосом тихое, неуверенное «алло»:

\- Сэм Винчестер.

\- Для вас есть неплохая работа.

\- Да? – не отрываясь от экрана ноутбука, спрашивает он и легко улыбается. – И какая же?

\- В Мистик Фоллс, мало того, что живут вампиры и убивают ни в чем не повинных людей, так там еще и двойник есть! – возмущенно выпалила девушка.

\- И с чего вы взяли, что мне это интересно? – фыркнул Сэм, набирая в поисковике название этого городка, ведь в том, что это именно маленький захудалый городишко он не сомневался.

\- Я полагаю, что в недалеком будущем, вам понадобится кровь двойника, так почему же не совместить приятное с полезным?

\- Хм, - Винчестер, просматривая сайт Мистик Фоллса, убедился, что без влияния вампиров не обошлось, да и происходят там довольно-таки необычные вещи. – Ну хорошо. И что вы хотите, чтобы я избавил этот городок от абсолютно всей нечисти?

\- Достаточно только двойника, - девушка на том конце провода явно улыбалась, - об остальном можете не волноваться. Как только жизнь Елены Гилберт прервется, то в городе все нормализуется и большая часть сверхъестественного покинет Мистик Фоллс. 

\- Чего же такого плохого сделала эта Гилберт, что вы ее буквально заказываете охотнику на нечисть? – тоже улыбнувшись, поинтересовался парень.

\- О, это старые счеты, мистер Винчестер, - мило ответила незнакомка. - Я уверена, что лучше вас справиться никто не сможет.

\- Вы мне льстите, мисс.

\- Вот ни капельки! – воскликнула девушка. - До свидания, мистер Винчестер.

Сэм даже не удостоил ответом это официальное прощание, лишь нажал отбой и бросил телефон на стол. Еще раз пробежавшись глазами по ровным строчкам текста и зацепившись взглядом за фотографию Елены Гилберт, парень решил, что нужно помочь неизвестному заказчику, у которого к тому же и какие-то счеты с этой девчонкой. Ведь он и сам знал, что старые долги нужно оплачивать вовремя, иначе эти долги возникнут в самый неподходящий момент, и заплатить придется намного больше.

***

Остаться в городе незамеченным у Сэма Винчестера не получилось. Сразу же после того как он появился в местном баре и улыбнулся всем присутствующим девушкам, ему пришлось придумывать правдоподобную легенду своего пребывания здесь. К нему весь вечер подсаживались самые разные девушки, которые желали познакомиться и в более приятной обстановке продолжить вечер, но как только парень виновато улыбался и говорил, что он здесь исключительно по делам, а дома его ждет верная боевая подруга, потенциальные любовницы сникали и быстро скрывались в неизвестном направлении.

Проговорив с барменом большую часть вечера, он выяснил практически все об этом странном городке и об его обитателях, в частности об больше всех интересующей его мисс Гилберт. Вернувшись в снятый им на неделю небольшой домик, Сэм снова открыл ноутбук и всю ночь до самого рассвета разбирался в запутанных отношениях жителей города и думал над тем, как же ему сначала познакомиться с этой загруженной сверхъестественными делами девушкой и самое главное как обставить это убийство в лучшем свете.

***

Дальше все случилось как бы само собой. Возлюбленный Елены - Сальваторе младший покинул город вместе с неким Клаусом, учитель истории и по совместительству опекун детишек Гилберт, прихватив с собой младшенького, уехал на какую-то там игру, а Деймон вечный страж этой любвеобильной особы, плюнув на все, свалил в неизвестном направлении. В общем, более удачного момента для претворения в жизнь плана убийства Елены и выбрать было нельзя.

Да и сама девчонка, казалось, стремилась упасть в жаркие объятия Винчестера – она напилась в баре и плелась по тротуарной дорожке одна, чуть пошатываясь из стороны в сторону. Сэм не преминул воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью и, включив все свое обаяние, ринулся так сказать «в бой». Едва успев подхватить споткнувшуюся девушку, он с силой прижал ее к себе, давая почувствовать поддержку и свою силу, а потом отстранился, вглядываясь в ее глаза.

\- С вами все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил он, придерживая Елену за плечи.

\- Более чем, - хрипнула Гилберт, во все глаза рассматривая мужчину, спасшего ее от столкновения с землей.

Винчестер лучисто улыбнулся и, увидев скамейку, решил немного привести девушку в чувство.

\- Давай, присядем, иначе ты свалишься и поцелуешься с асфальтом.

\- Какой ты заботливый! – хмыкнула девушка, послушно идя за своим спасителем.

\- Как тебя зовут-то?

\- Елена, - прикрыв глаза и вдохнув побольше воздуха, ответила Гилберт, - а тебя?

\- Сэм, - с интересом разглядывая двойника, представился Винчестер, - а с чего такой разгул души?

\- Что? – прищурившись, переспросила Елена. 

Парень сдержал смешок и совершенно серьезно повторил:

\- Почему ты сегодня пила?

\- А это… да так в жизни проблемы. Мой парень укатил из города, брат с папой, - Сэм тихонько хмыкнул, - тоже куда-то поехали… И я осталась одна. Так тоскливо стало на душе, знаешь, как это бывает?

\- Конечно, - добавив понимающих и сочувствующих интонаций в голос, кивнул Винчестер. – Ну, так может, есть способ, чтобы исправить твое паршивое настроение?

\- Может и есть… - лениво протянула Гилберт, удобнее устраивая голову на плече парня. – Только сейчас… я вообще… ни о чем… думать не могу…

Он понял, что она медленно, но верно засыпает. И если сейчас не взять ее такую тепленькую, бессознательно-наивную, то второго такого шанса может и не быть. Приподняв пальцами подбородок девушки, Сэм очень нежно, но требовательно прикоснулся к мягким, отдающим легким привкусом алкоголя, губам. Елена резко распахнула глаза и отстранилась от него, открыв рот идеальной буквой «о», и Винчестер почувствовал, что в джинсах становиться тесно. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – хриплым шепотом спросила Гилберт, смотря прямо в орехово-медовые глаза, которые лучились неподдельной заботой и желанием.

\- Поднимаю твое настроение, - проведя подушечками пальцев по порозовевшей щеке девушки и кротко улыбнувшись, чуть стеснительно ответил парень. – Разве тебе не хочется?

\- Но это не правильно, - выдохнула Гилберт, невольно прикрывая глаза и подаваясь вперед, чувствуя ласковую нежность теплых пальцев. – Нельзя… у меня же есть парень…

\- Есть, - легко согласился Винчестер, придвигаясь ближе и чуть приобнимая ее за плечи. – Но где он сейчас? Он бросил тебя. И наверняка, не соблюдает обет целомудрия. А ты должна?

\- Это нечестно… по отношению к нему, и… - Елена судорожно сглотнула и сделала еще одну вялую попытку выбраться из объятий, но как только к ее губам ненастойчиво и нежно прикоснулись чужие губы, она сдалась.

\- Поверь, ты ничего плохого не делаешь, - Сэм видел по ее лицу, чувствовал в руках расслабившееся тело и добил окончательно, – скорее всего, он там развлекается с первой встречной, а ты хранишь ему верность. И где справедливость, Елена? Расслабляться и получать удовольствие нужно, без этого наша жизнь станет серой и унылой.

\- Ты прав, Сэм, - повержено выдохнув, она сама потянулась к нему за поцелуем.

На несколько секунд он позволил ей вести, а потом перехватил инициативу, требовательно проведя языком по ее губам, на что из груди девушки вырвался стон, и она покорно разомкнула губы, впуская его глубже. Но долго насладиться поцелуем ей не дали: Сэм, в глазах которого блестело желание, прошептал ей на ухо, опаляя горячим дыханием прохладную кожу: «Поехали ко мне?» и прихватил губами мочку уха.

\- Да, - простонала она, хватаясь за ворот его рубашки.

***

В его съемном домике они сразу же прошли в спальню. Винчестер, даже не дав девушке осмотреться, просто бросил ее на кровать и, смотря, как в ее взгляде становится все больше похоти, холодным, но жутко сексуальным голосом, приказал:

\- Раздевайся, пора переходить к более приятным вещам.

Гилберт начала раздеваться, но из-за алкоголя в крови все ее движения выходили слишком медленными и довольно неуклюжими – на одну вещь в среднем уходило где-то полминуты. Ладно, он сделал ей поблажку на первую пару предметов, потом же ему надоело это жалкое представление. Парень подошел к девушке практически вплотную и грубо стянул с нее джинсы, на что она взвизгнула и дернулась к спинке кровати.

\- Не бойся, - ласково проговорил Сэм, но в голосе не слышалось тепла, что было в нем раньше. – Просто не зли меня, Елена, и тебе даже может понравиться.

\- Что значит «может»? – заикаясь, пролепетала Гилберт, смотря снизу вверх на Сэма, и видя, что он, стянув свои джинсы, вытащил из шлевок ремень.

\- А то и значит, детка, - похотливо улыбнулся Винчестер, - я планирую получить удовольствие, ты меня мало волнуешь.

\- Что… - попыталась взвизгнуть девушка, и тут же ее рот оказался зажатым широкой ладонью парня.

\- Да не рыпайся ты, идиотка, - спокойно, держа ее запястья одной рукой и притягивая их к кованому изголовью кровати, сказал он. – Все равно здесь такая глушь, что даже если ты будешь орать, как резаная тебя никто не услышит. Согласись, я хорошо выбрал место для наших развлечений?

\- Урод, - простонала Елена, чувствуя, как кожа ремня больно давит на кожу и обездвиживает ее руки.

\- Куколка, не трать силы, - заботливо проведя по каштановым волосам, ответил Сэм, раздевая и себя, и девушку полностью. – Тебе они еще ой как понадобятся.

\- Выпусти меня! – кричит Гилберт, на что получает звонкую пощечину и оторопело замолкает под холодным взглядом ореховых глаз.

\- Я не пойму, ты меня еще сильнее завести хочешь? – проведя широкой ладонью по бокам и бедрам девушки, поинтересовался Винчестер. – Кляпа все равно не будет, я люблю, когда девушка подо мной стонет, кричит и срывает голос.

\- Извращенец! – воскликнула Елена и сжала бедра, пытаясь уйти от настойчивого прикосновения к своей промежности.

\- Да ладно. Я нормальный, ты еще не знаешь извращений, детка!

Сэм с силой сжимает на бедрах девушки пальцы, добиваясь вскрика, и разводит стройные ноги шире, раскрывая ее для себя. Он изучает распластанное на кровати тело жадным взглядом, проходится голодными поцелуями по прохладной коже, а потом резко, не отрывая губ от маленькой, но упругой груди, вставляет сразу два пальца во влажное, полное естественной смазки, влагалище. Гилберт вскидывается и стонет, а Винчестер прикусывает бусинку соска и двигает рукой мощно, не останавливаясь, вставляя глубоко по самые костяшки пальцев, вырывая из горла Елены все новые и новые стоны вперемешку с болезненными криками.

\- Да тебе нравится, куколка, - растянув губы в похотливой улыбке и жадно вбирая каждое движение, каждый взгляд, каждый всхлип, констатировал парень.

Девушка даже не удостоила его ответом, зажмурившись и отвернув от него голову, но ее тело уже зажженное огненным возбуждением, все равно подавалось навстречу его пальцам, которых уже было мало. Сэм лишил ее и этого, однако, одним плавным движением коснулся клитора, от чего вся кожа Гилберт покрылась мурашками, и она, с силой закусив губу, застонала. Облизнув пересохшие от жаркой похоти губы, Винчестер подхватил ноги девушки под коленями и закинул их себе на плечи.

\- А сейчас, детка, ты получишь, то, что тебе так необходимо, - с последним словом парень одним мощным уверенным движением вошел в нее, срывая с ее губ болезненный вскрик.

Сам он, к слову сказать, тоже не сдерживался, поэтому, как только его член обхватили упругие шелковистые мышцы, из его груди вылетел полный наслаждения стон. Ему не нужна была быстрая разрядка, не для того Сэм столько играл и разговаривал с этой девчонкой. Именно поэтому он растягивал удовольствие – двигался то в медленном, сводящем с ума ритме, то ускорялся, все ближе подходя к грани, но потом, снова отступая: замедлялся до нескольких толчков в минуту, растягивал девушку все больше, совершая не только поступательные движения, но и движения вкруговую, из стороны в сторону.

Винчестер удовлетворенно улыбался, видя, как требовательно вскидывает бедра Елена, когда его толчки замедлялись, как она жмурится от слишком глубокого проникновения и как девушка наслаждается всем происходящим. И ведь действительно Гилберт получала удовольствие: по всему телу всполохами вспыхивало острейшее удовольствие, кончики пальцев немели, а кожа покрывалась приятной паутинкой испарины. Ей было хорошо, ей нравилось все то, что делал с ней Винчестер, она наслаждалась каждым его движением.

-Посмотри на меня, Елена, - хрипло выдохнул Сэм, и девушка против воли широко распахнула глаза.

То, что она увидела, приблизило ее к оргазму настолько, что она могла бы кончить от одного прикосновения к клитору. Гилберт смотрела на происходящее и не верила своим глазам, ее еще сильнее заводило то, как выглядел Винчестер: мышцы на руках напрягались, живот чуть подрагивал, голова была чуть откинута назад, взгляд практически черных, из-за расширившихся зрачков, глаз не давал отвести глаз, а еще он постоянно облизывал пересыхающие губы. И это стало отправной точкой для ее оргазма.

С очередным движением бедер парня, она кончила, практически теряя сознание, балансируя на грани реальности и забытья, ощущая, как ее тело прошибают разряды безумной эйфории. Сэм, тоже недолго продержался: буквально через пару движений, войдя как можно глубже, он излился в нее, с хриплым стоном выпуская скопившееся напряжение. И хотя сейчас хотелось просто свалиться на постель и отдохнуть хотя бы пару минут, он знал, что ему нужно закончить работу. Поэтому, тяжело дыша, Винчестер наклонился и взял с тумбочки свой нож.

\- По счетам надо платить, Елена, - прошептал парень, и, чмокнув ее во влажный висок, одним резким движением провел по тонкому горлу остро заточенной сталью.

Кровь вспыхнула алым пламенем на серебре клинка, загорелой коже охотника и белых простынях застеленной кровати. Глаза Гилберт распахнулись, губы раскрылись в безмолвном крике, а по всему телу прошла конвульсия боли. Циничная улыбка осветила лицо мужчины – дело сделано, можно уезжать из этого никчемного городка. Но кое-чего не хватало: эффектности и завершенности всей картины. И Сэм закончит, сделает все необходимое, чтобы стало идеально.

***

Через несколько дней город потрясла новость: Елена Гилберт мертва, ее жестоко убили и изнасиловали. Приближенные к полиции и к братьям Сальваторе знают больше мрачных подробностей. Например, то, что Елена не сопротивлялась, когда ее насиловали. Тот, кто убил ее, был, несомненно, хорошим наемником, раз смог сначала трахнуть, а потом хладнокровно перерезать ее горло и, вскрыв грудную клетку, вырвать сердце. А еще то, что уже мертвое сердце было проткнуто идеально выточенным деревянным колом.

*** 

После удачно выполненного дела, Сэм сидел, потягивая пиво в каком-то баре, находящимся очень далеко от городка, в котором он зверски расправился с семнадцатилетней девчонкой, как вдруг к нему, ослепительно улыбаясь, подсела милая блондинка.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Винчестер.

\- О, мисс Неизвестность, - улыбнулся парень.

\- Вы прелестно справились со своей работой.

\- Хотите поблагодарить? – игриво приподняв бровь, поинтересовался он.

\- И это тоже, но сначала восхититься вашим умом и выдумкой. Так обставить убийство Елены Гилберт… Я у ваших ног.

\- Не нужно говорить то, чего на самом деле нет.

\- О, вы хотите, чтобы я опустилась перед вами на колени?

\- Как вариант, - оставляя на стойке двадцатку за пиво и проскальзывая мимо вампирши, ответил парень.

\- А вы циничны.

\- Может быть, может быть, - кивнул Сэм и спросил: - Вы идете?


End file.
